warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Simulor Synoid
The Synoid Simulor is a Cephalon Suda-specific version of the Simulor, which launches orbs of gravitational force. These orbs can be manipulated to produce either explosions or implosions. Featuring improved stats, the Synoid Simulor also features innate Entropy effect. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against shields. **Stacking orbs deals per stack damage of 20 , increasing to 50 as additional stacks are added. ***Each time an orb is combined it staggers enemies away from the blast zone and deals AoE damage to them. *Orbs can be manually detonated to inflict an AoE proc, dealing 75 damage at base and 300 at a full stack. **Explosion has a max range of 8m. *Primary or secondary fire explosions will not damage user. *Has a , , and polarity slot. *Has innate Entropy. Disadvantages: *Relatively short travel range of around 12m. * deals 50% less damage to Alloy Armor. **Its proc is also only effective versus shields, so once shields are gone the base magnetic damage falls off in damage compared to other damage types. *Direct impacts with the orbs with enemies do not deal any damage, they must be combined at least once to deal any damage. *Currently incompatible with Firestorm and Terminal Velocity. It is unknown whether this is an oversight. Comparisons: * Compared to the Simulor: ** Faster Projectile Speed; Further effective range. ** Higher maximum stack damage (40 vs. 50). ** Larger explosion radius. ** Higher vortex threshold (3 merges vs. 4 merges). ** Faster reload speed (2.0s vs. 3.0s). ** Faster fire rate (2.67/sec vs. 2.0/sec). ** Larger magazine size (15 rounds vs. 10 rounds). ** Larger ammo capacity (75 rounds vs. 60 rounds). ** Additional polarity. ** Innate Entropy. Acquisition *The Synoid Simulor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Simulor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Your Mastery Rank must be at least 12 to acquire any Syndicate primary weapon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *The Synoid Simulor fires small orbs of energy that will harmlessly bounce off enemies, allies, and environmental objects before floating to a stop mid-air. These floating orbs can be fired at each other, causing them to merge into a single larger orb. Each orb has a short pull radius that will attract any passing orbs to facilitate growth. **The act of merging orbs will cause them to explosively deal damage with a large chance to proc of ~ 25%, as well as assuredly staggering enemies away from the blast zone. This only occurs when merging the first 4 orbs into a stack. Any orbs merging into the same stack after that will not cause an additional proc or damage. **Each added stack will also increase the orb's pull radius, allowing the larger orbs to pull other orbs from farther away. **Stacking will increase the damage dealt by the recipient orb, both when merging with another orb and when manually detonated. The minimum base damage starts at 20 on the first stack, and maxes out at 50 after 4 stacks. **Without obstructions, the orbs will travel relatively short distance before floating. **Energy orb travel distance is affected by abilities that influence projectile speed, such as Zephyr's Jet Stream augment. Faster projectile speed will result in a longer travel distance before stopping. *Stacking orbs together will create a gravitational singularity that will deal damage-over-time to enemies that pass through it. The singularity will also pull any pickups and corpses toward it. **The singularity will block any enemy fire that crosses through its center. However, this has no effect on its damage or duration. **The damage-over-time ticks do not seem to be capable of producing Status effects. *Pressing the secondary fire button (default ) will detonate any active orbs, causing them explode and inflict a guaranteed status to enemies in range. Any orbs that expire will also explode in similar fashion. **The status is unaffected by any other elements added to the weapon. *Each orb will float in mid-air for 8 seconds. Stacking orbs will reset the timer on the recipient orb, thus an orb or singularity can be kept active as long as orbs are fed into them. Orbs will only disappear if their timer expires, or if they are manually detonated using secondary fire. *Split Chamber will create duplicate orbs, however due to the Synoid Simulor's perfect accuracy the second orb will be merged with the original orb. This does not create an instant explosion on firing, however. *ake the orbs penetrate through enemies and objects within their listed depth. If the object is thicker than the punch through's depth, the orbs will simply bounce off the object on contact. *Oddly, the Synoid Simulor's projectiles will detonate on impact with an Infested Tumor or Grineer Blunt. *Oddly, AoE damage over time from Synoid Simulor's vortex damages enemies that are in a different plane of existence. This is most likely a bug. Tips *Increasing projectile travel distance using Jet Stream can be used to shoot orbs further out, allowing singularities to be set up at longer distances. This may not always be desirable however, as it causes singularities to become increasingly less controllable, potentially overshooting their intended targets or bouncing out of reach. Depending on how the Synoid Simulor is intended to be used, consider using Overextended to adjust Jet Stream's projectile speed bonus to a manageable level. *Gravitational singularities (or stacks) have a larger blast radius and deal significantly more damage than detonating individual orbs. *Detonating orbs manually can be used for crowd control, as their guaranteed status can stun enemies even if they don't deal enough damage to kill them. *When used in tandem with Hall of Mirrors, projectiles fired by holograms can combine with each other and the original projectile from Mirage. When the ability is fully ranked, three projectiles are fired at once and, provided that they do not bounce off of obstacles, they will often immediately combine to form a singularity and deal the merge damage several times. **Attempting to create a second singularity this way usually results in the destruction of the first. **Any projectiles that were fired by a hologram will explode when the hologram expires. *Orbs will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark, Rampart. Trivia *Being a weapon created by Cephalons, the Synoid Simulor has a similar design aesthetic to the Gammacor, with both being research devices that also double as weapons. *The Synoid version replaces the holographic orb formed in its center with the Cephalon Suda emblem. * The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons, or a shortening of 'sinusoid', an important concept in mathematics and science referring to a shape like a sine-wave. Bugs *Terminal Velocity and Firestorm currently cannot be equipped on the Synoid Simulor. 1 2 Patch History *The Status Chance increased to 35% *The amount of Orbs required to make a full stack has decreased - it used to take 5, now it takes 4. *A Critical Chance of 5% has been added. *The AoE Explosion range (based on stack when expires or manual detonation) increased from 0.5-2.8 meters to 1-8 meters. *The Explosion Damage has increased from 50 per orb to 75 (300 at full stack). *On an orb stacking event (when orbs combine), damage range decreased to 1-8 from 3-8 *On an orb stacking event, damage decreased from 150-250 to 20-50 *The Synoid Simulor has had its max Ammo Capacity reduced to 75. *Reduced volume and cleaned up audio of Synoid Simulor when being used by other players. }} See also *Simulor, the regular variant acquired from Cephalon Simaris. *Synoid Gammacor, another weapon associated with Cephalon Suda. *Synoid Heliocor, another weapon associated with Cephalon Suda.